


Indisputable Truth

by Lilbreck



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few indisputable truths in Chloe Sullivan's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indisputable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tobywolf13; Smallville; Chloe/Clark; ink. [I dip my pen in the blackest ink, because I'm not afraid of falling into my inkpot.] Originally posted Jan. 30th 2008.

There are very few indisputable truths in Chloe Sullivan's life. In fact, there are only two: She will live and die by the ink of a newspaper, and she will always love Clark Kent in one form or another.

Not long ago, there would have been a third truth. Given all the years he had spent not falling in love with her, she was convinced Clark would never feel for her as she did for him.

The first interview with Superman appearing with her byline reaffirmed the first truth: She would live and die by the ink. The joy and affection she felt when Clark trusted her enough to grant her the interview cemented the second. However, that third truth proven to be anything but when Clark showed up on her balcony after her date with Bruce Wayne and asked her, in a pleading voice, not to hurt him like that.

If it had been five years earlier, she would have run to him, tears in her eyes, and promised never to hurt him. However, she had moved on and refused to let herself fall into the habit of giving Clark her all.

No matter how glowing her reports of Superman were, she remembered every unintentionally cruel action and word she'd suffered through while loving him. She couldn't give him her heart. And, though she did refuse Bruce next time he asked her out to dinner, it was because of his playboy reputation, and had nothing to do with the look in Clark's eyes as he'd stare at her across the bullpen. It also had nothing to do with the way her heart had once again taken to racing when he shot a shy smile her way, or when he showed up at her door with take-out and a rented movie.

The world may have been in love with Superman, but she didn't have to fall into that trap. What she found hard to face up to, though, was the fact that it wasn't Superman, but the Kansas farm boy racing to keep up with her on a story, who had her heart racing and her mouth going dry.


End file.
